


Laundry Day

by wannabuyahotcat



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Laundry, Socks, gaster is so done, snas do yer laundry, void
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 10:51:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12479900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannabuyahotcat/pseuds/wannabuyahotcat
Summary: Sans (kinda) does laundry. Makes a discovery. Yep.





	Laundry Day

Sans couldn’t miss it, going by the number of post-it notes he woke up to saying those exact two words in flourished all caps. Papyrus liked to make a point, that was for sure. He spent the best part of a day collecting every item of clothing he needed washed, spending most of his many ‘breaks’ on the couch drinking and watching mindless television. When he finally had a basket full, he wandered into the laundry, plopping the wicker down onto the floor.

There were already neat piles of laundered clothes along the counter, all folded and ready to put away. Heh, maybe he could try and convince Pap to fold his clothes when they were all done.

By convince, of course he meant leave the finished washing in the machine and head off to Grillby’s for the evening.

Maybe that’s a bit too mean.

Well, if he forgot he’d feel a bit less bad about it, which was what was probably going to happen anyway.

Pap had left the door to the washer open, a single post-it with a strangely passive agressive smiley face stuck to the inside of the door. Sans had to laugh. If only Pap knew how long he’d taken just to get to this point.

Something else made him stop and chuckle, remembering back to something he read on the interwebs one day. Something about socks and such that go missing actually being sucked into the gap between the barrel and the seals. Heh, he might as well take a looksie to see if any of his socks had gone into the beyond.

He plopped down onto his knees infront of the machine, slowly peeling back the rubber ring around the metal container. What was that?

A small, black sliver pulsated just below his fingers.

Knowing his way around the void already, he put his hand in without really thinking, the world going black around him as he was sucked inside, left to float in a pitch black vacuum of.. socks?

They were everywhere! What seemed like millions of the things, floating around as far as his eye sockets could see.

“huh, that explains a thing or two- you!?”

A figure materialised before him, a little lighter than the void, but still deep black. A cracked, smiling skull seemingly floating in the nothingness. He looked at the intruder with interest, slowly gliding ever closer.

“… dad?”

The other went to answer, letting out a croak.

“dad! is this where you’ve been all these years? in our washing machine? i-i have so many questions!”

“… s- o- ks..”

Sans tipped his head like a puppy would. “.. what?”

Without warning, two white hands grabbed at his arms, holding him in place. The cracked skull flew right up into his face, it’s features contorting in anger.

“PICK UP YOUR GOD DAMNED SOCKS, SANS!!!”

“oh.. uh. sure, pops..”

“NOW, SANS.”

“okay, i’ll do it in a bit.”

“NO. NOT IN A BIT. NOW! THEY KEEP GETTING IN MY BLOODY EYE SOCKETS!”

“pfft..”

“IT IS NOT FUNNY, SANS!”


End file.
